dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Spirit
Moon Spirit is the spirit of the ethereal entities that resides in The Moon Forest. They can be collected and concentrated into a type of essence that can be stored in enchanted bottles. .]] Harvest Moon Spirits can be collected in two ways: # A spirit hunter will set out to capture spirits in the forest, then they will use Blue Fire to heat the spirits to a point when the spirits dissolve and turn into a semi-liquid, wispy essence. This method of harvesting is more costly, but results in better quality essence. # A witch/wizard will summon a large amount of Underworld spirits and cast heating fire spells at them until they dissolve and leave a puddle of clear liquid. This ritual usual takes place inside of a cage or container so that the essence doesn't leak into the ground. This method of harvesting is more common but results in poorer quality essence as the spirits used in the process is from the Underworld and not from The Moon Forest, so they will be tainted and are known to be incredibly dangerous when handled without care. Both methods involve the burning of countless spirits so they are very controversial, and many alternatives are being tested and developed to replace the current ones. Normally, the hunters will track down Lunestras and Kïnuūks but some greedy hunters will seek out the already rare Night Elk. Night Elk's essence are the most expensive of Moon Spirits, and can cost up to one billion DragonCash for a single 225ml bottle. Use Moon Spirits are used for decoration, guidance and entertainment. When uncorked, the essence will transform into a spirit animal and will emit a bright glow that makes nearby witches and wizards feel safe and happy. The most common of spirit animals are owls, wolves, elks or fishes, while rarer forms of spirits animals include the elves, unicorns, dragons or the Voyager Malofish. The rarest of forms for spirit animals are witches or wizards, mammoths, the Phoenix or a Legendary Dragon. The animal spirit can perform many different tricks that the user desires, with the rarer forms being able to sync with the user better and can perform more complex tricks. The spirit animal can transform back into the essence when it's not being used. A traditional bottle of Moon Spirit can last up to 90 years. Many witches and wizards tend to age the essence in enchanted bottles, in which the spirit animal becomes more potent and powerful. The maximum aging time for a bottle is 70 years, because if the spirit is matured for more than 70 years, it will begin to materialize a solid, stable form for itself and burst out of the container. An infamous example of this are the Lunestras. They were once normal wolves but the Necromancer Lilith matured them for 307 years! That's more than enough time for the spirit animals to have developed the ability to kill a wizard! Restrictions After the "Lilith" incident, the Wizard Council had placed strict regulations in creating, buying, owning, using and maturing a bottle of Moon Spirits in fear of a spirit uprising. Only witches or wizards who had finished their education and are qualified are allowed to buy and use Moon Spirits. Category:Magical Substances